KB Y SC ENTRE NOSOTROS FINAL
by temisttowski
Summary: EN ESTA PEQUEÑA AVENTURA KICK Y SCARLETT TIENEN UN VIAJE A ALASKA PARA PARTICIPAR EN LOS ""XGAMES ON ICE"" EN ALASKA TIENEN ,,, UNA AVENTURA,,,,Y UN SECRETO QUE SOLO SABEN 2 AMANTES


DIAS DESPUES , KICK SALE DEL HOSPITAL Y VUELVE A LOS QUE QUEDAN DE LOS X GAMES ON ICE , UNA CARRERA DE ESQUIES COMO SIEMPRE QUEDO EN PRIMER QUEDO EN PRIMER LUGAR CON UNA TECNICA IMPECABLE ,,, PERO SU MENTE ESTABA EN OTRO LUGAR , CON OTRA PERSONA , CON LA QUE SE SENTIA FELIZ ELLA COMPITIO TAMBIEN SOLO QUE QUEDO EN 4 LUGAR LUEGO DE LOS PREMIOS FUE A VERLA A SU HABITACION

_ UNA SEMANA INTERESANTE NO KICK?

_ SI LO FUE , Y AH DONDE IRAS SCAR?

_ AUN NO LO SE TENGO QUE VOLVER AL PROGRAMA

_EXTRAÑARE ESTO

_ QUE ?

_LO QUE PASO AQUI , LA COMPETENCIA Y A TI TAMBIEN

ELLA DEJO DE EMPACAR SE DA LA VUELTA MIRANDOLO

_ DONDE QUIERES LLEGAR

_ MMMM, NO LO SE SOLO DIGO QUE LO QUE VIVI AQUI JAMAS LO OLVIDARIA Y TU ?

CON UNA SONRISA ELLA RESPONDE

_ NO KICK YO TAMPOCO LO OLVIDARE ,,,,, QUIERES QUE TE AYUDE A EMPACAR ?

EL NO DECIA NADA CON SU SONRISA CONFIADA SE LE ACERCABA A SCAR

_ KICK ?

SOLO LA TOMO POR LA CINTURA ACERCANDOLA AUN MAS ACARISIANDO SU ROSTRO ,,,,,

LA BESO QUE FUE LENTO Y APASIONADO RODEANDO SU CINTURA CON POCAS GANAS DE HACERLO ELLA SE INTENTA SEPARAR

_ no tenemos tiempo para esto kick es muy tarde

_ lo se pero yo...

_ que?

_ solo quiero besarte una vez mas

con algo de tristeza en su rostro ella le responde

_kick ,,,,, nuestros caminos son diferentes y aunque quisieramos estar juntos ,, no podemos

_QUE? claro que no ¡ tu y yo somo iguales y eres perfecta para mi lo se ...

_kick no quiero aurrinar esto unos dias es genial pero despues se vuelve monotono y sabes ? te quiero y mucho ... y no quiero dejar de hacerlo y el pensar que somo diferentes y caminos separados hace que esto no me duela tanto

ahora el responde

_ yo tampoco quiero arruinarlo porque yo también te quiero scar ... y puede que tengas razón ... pero solo queiro que me beses una vez mas ... luego si quieres nos vamos por separado

_y luego nos vamos ?

_claro

ella agarro de su camisa y lo rodea acercadolo mas ... mas y lo beso ambos cerraron sus ojos olvidandose de todo su pasion fue subiendo

se acercaban a la cama tirando todo lo que habia cayendo unos encima del otro sus gemidos pedían aun mas que solo carisias el fue deviando sus labios que besaba lentamente su cuello ,,, ella solo se aferraba a su cabeza desvitiendose seguían los besos haciendose paso los hermosos senos chupando unos mientras que con el otro lo mas ajea con los dedos ella se aferra a sus cabeza pidiendo aun mas luego lanza unos besos sobre sus estomago peligrosamente acercándose a sus muslos gimiendo ante su dulzura

sí uita de su estomago la besa groseramente ,, y desliza sus dedos a su intimidad acariciando con el dedo de medio siente la humedad y exitacion mientras el la acaricia rápido aun mas rápido sus labios codiciosos dejaron de besarla y se fue directo a su entre pierna separandolas hasta golpear los extremos de la cama sus labios no perdieron tiempo solo los pasaba pero luego se vuelve una boca carnivora envuelta en un liquido que gotea se filtro en su interior y eso la hizo gritar

"" ... oh dios kick"""

sinto sus labios su lengua fue toda una seduccion y metio 2 dedos lentamente ella estaba cerca y el lo sabia despues fue un3 er dedo lo metia con mas fuerza sus jugos rezumaban de ella se retrocia del placer el siguiendo su camino solo escuchando los gemidos de ella lamiendola por ultima vez sus jugos que venia de ella y deslizando sus lengua dentro de ella

Sacando su legua se volvia a besarla pero ella la detiene

_ Crei Que solo me besarias

_si quieres me detengo

_estas loco ¡ ahora nos vamos hasta que terminemos

ella le quita los pantalones liberando su erecion lo envuelve con sus manos lo frota un par de veces y lentamente lo empieza ah chupar pasando su lengua por la punta un par se veces ,,cada vez mas profundo por su gargantael trataba de controlarse no podia,,,gimiendo la ayudaba a seguirle cuhpandolo

"" NO ….no ….sigas no durare """

Le suplicaba y ella se detuvo la monta deslizándose lentamente dentro de ella gimiendo fuerte , entrelazando sus manos , mientras empujaba duro el trataba de ahogar sus gemidos,,, no lo hacia y agarraba velocidad ella lo envolvió con sus piernas mientras el seguía ,, se puso de rodillas y la lenvanto el sonido de una piel mojada .,, los gruñidos de el ,,, gemidos de ella se podía escuchar todo lo demás era silencioso kick esta lejos de llegar le suguia con mas fuerza

"" vamos kick quiero sentirte dentro de mi""

Ella mendigaba

"" dame unos minutos mas "" lo acosto sobre su espalda comenzó liberando mas fuerte y mas rápido sus senos colgaban delante de el

"" vente en mi "" ella suplicaba

"asi no"" el sonreía en un moviento rápido la volcó y el la inmovilizo ""asi"" dijo comenzó con mas fuerza deslizando sus manos debajo de ella agarrando sus hombros y chupando su cuello mientras ella con mas fuerza mientras el le seguía duro kick gemia con ella y estaba dispuesto a dejarse ir con ella … minutos después ella grito de gozo mientras kick se venia en ella ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cansados los 2 unidos en silencio y jadeando ,,,,,,,,,,,

""" esto fue increíble "" el dijo mientras la rodeaba con un abrazo "" si lo fue """

Despues de un descanso y un baño empezaron ah hablar

_ scar…te volveré a ver ?

_ sabes que no regreso a ningún lugar,,, solo hago desastres y me voy ,,,,,,,,,, ya te dije que nuestros caminos son separados y aunque fue divertido lo nuestro no va ah funcionar y es mejor que lo dejemos asi

_ ok tienes razón y no te volveré a molestar _ dijo kick

""estas seguro?"" scar pensó pero dijo

_ claro como siempre tengo razón ….. bueno te cuidas kick

_ y tu igual _ KICK RESPONDE

De esa manera a ninguno de los 2 le duele agarrando las maletas scar sale de la habitación tratando de no pensar en lo que paso y solo sigue su camino

Mientras kick se queda sentado en la cama pensando

"" bueno tiene razón… no va ah funcionar será mejor que vuelva a casa ""

Preparo sus cosas dirigiéndose al aeropuerto directo a mellowbrok donde todos esperaban ansiosos su regreso

_que gusto que vuelvas kick ¡_ gunther

_ si que gusto volver

La emoción fue tanta que hicieron una fiesta para celebrar el regreso del acróbata

_ oye kick¡ amigo tienes que ver ah alguien

_ quien gunther ?

_ oh ya veras es alguien espectacular ¡

_ que no sea jakie

_ que? no ….no no es ella … es …diferente no es la misma de antes ,,y muy popular entre los chicos y no tiene novio pero tu ya la conoces de hecho ahí esta¡

_OYE KENDALL¡

En cuanto ella volteo kick se quedo boca abierta pues como gunther había dicho kendall estaba espectacular en pocas palabras mucho mas hermosa que scar pues tenia buenas curvas todo en su lugar y ella empezó a dirigirse hacia ellos

_ hola kick linda fiesta

_s..si que esta hermosa ….. la fiesta ….. perdón ….. esta muy buena la fiesta

_ bueno yo los dejo solos_ y gunther se fue con jackie

Luego kick reacciono

_ y como te fue en x games kick ?

_ bien….. se podría decir que me fue bien

Después de un rato de platica entre ellos la música paso de un escándalo ,, a lago mas romantico solo para parejas

_ quieres bailar kendall?

_ me encantaría

Extendiéndole la mano kick la lleva a la pista tomandola de la cintura acercándose mas a ella Asi pasa la noche con la música

_sabes kick? Te extrañe

_ en serio ?

_si hacia falta quien destruyera todo lo que encuentra

_ lo tomare como un cumplido y yo también te extrañe

_ de verdad ?

_claro para regañarme por no reservar hotel pero el ser famoso tiene sus ventajas

Ella solo se ríe

_ lo tomare como un halago

_ kendall….. hay algo mas que extrañe de ti

_ y que es?

_ esto

A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA ,,,,,Acercaron sus rostros a centímetros de sus labios … y besándola se acabo el espacio entre ellos , así Kick Kendall esta cerca y se apoyó en ella. Ella sintió que su corazón latía en sus oídos , estar tan cerca de Kick estaba volviendo loca , lo único que necesita es a inclinarse y degustar los dulces labios suaves otra vez.  
Se inclinó y capturó sus labios, ella no se resistió , en vez jugaba con los pelos de la nuca . Él deslizó su mano alrededor de su cintura , pasándose la mano hacia arriba y abajo de su columna vertebral lo que la hizo gemir en su boca. Kick profundizó el beso , haciendo que sus gemidos a llegar más alto y ninguno se quiso separar solo estaban ellos dos solo olvidándose de todo lo demás

Y lo que paso en ""x games on ice"""

SOLO FUE UN VIAJE ,,,,,,,,UNA AVENTURA…..Y UN SECRETO QUE SOLO SABEN 2 AMANTES

EL FIN ….


End file.
